Passion Fruit
by sensibelle
Summary: I could have sworn I saw a flash of blue. Electric. Fleeting. I could have also sworn it winked at me. And that was the day my life changed forever. The day I saw Him. Karamatsu collides with the person he least expects to meet. "You're too slow, Karamatsu. You know you're mine" Osomatsu-san/Sonic X crossover Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Fwaah! I'm late for work!" I quickly grabbed my bags and toast and scurried out of the house.

My name is Karamatsu Matsuno, 20 years old. Today is my first day on the job.

On the way to work I couldn't stop thinking how great it was to finally get a well paying job. I looked forward to making bouquets for the flower shop down the street. As I crossed the road to the other side, a small breeze flew my way. It swept up my emotions, and could have sworn I saw a flash of blue. Electric. Fleeting. I could have also sworn it winked at me. And that was the day my life changed forever.

The day I saw **_Him._**

 **Chapter 1: Everything is blue**

Dear Diary,

My first day on the job went great. There was no trouble, and the owner even let me take home a few of my creations. As I left the building the sun was setting beautifully behind me. I could get used to leaving work at sunset. Things might actually workout this time. I smiled at the thought, which is weird ;I've rarely been happy ever since... that happened.

As I was making my way home though, I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched. I instinctively turn to my left. No one. Then, my right. Empty as well. No, there was something definitely there.

A flash of blue.

I heard a faint whisper being carried off into the wind. "You're too slow~"

The grip on my flower bouquet increased, and I froze in my place. "Who's there?" I ask, trying to seem as brave as possible. Then, I felt something-someone, blow air onto my neck. Suddenly irritated, I turn around to give whoever it was a piece of my mind...

Only to come face-to-face with the most gorgeous creature I've ever laid eyes on. I had to take off my sunglasses to get a better look at him. He was about my height, maybe a bit shorter, stunning emerald green eyes, and his body was colored a royal blue and covered in- fur? He had a strong muscular build, despite his size, and he seemed to have no clothes on despite his gloves and shoes. He was leaning on the light post next to me and had a mischievous smirk on his face that made me uneasy. "Hey, I'm Sonic."

Sonic. His name was Sonic.

He waited for my reply, but my mouth is glued shut.  
The sky is turning a wonderful shade of lavender.

"I-I-I'm Karamatsu." I blurt out ungracefully. Embarrassed by my inability to speak, I turn three different shades of red.

Red and blue. Just like the sky.

He chuckles at my nervousness, "There's no need to be shy, I don't bite." Sonic winked at me.

Oh, but I wish he did.

There was silence after his comment, I was struggling to find ways that I could flirt with him.

Nothing came. But he didn't look bothered by it. He was just staring at me. Looking me up and down. Whether I should have been offended or flattered I had no idea.

I had to do something fast.

"It's nice to meet you S-Sonic. Um, here! Take this!" Without thinking, I handed him the bouquet of flowers I had planned to take home. Nice.

He seemed shocked by the action, and I thought I saw him blush a light shade of pink.

"Thanks, man. Well, I better go. There's still places to explore, and races to win," He said as he stood up and stretched.

I didn't want him to go. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked in a hurry.

"Don't worry, I have to make up for the flowers you gave me. I hope to see you again soon, Karamatsu."

And just like that, he took off, leaving only a gust of wind behind him.

All the air I had contained inside me was suddenly released in a heavy sigh.

His name was Sonic.

My heart was beating so fast I could barely contain it.

what's wrong with me? Could it be possible that he is...

My one true love?

Until next time,

Karamatsu

I slowly closed my diary as I checked what I had written. A total of three pages. Today had been an interesting day.

I creeped into the covers of my bed and turned off my light.

Silence.

It's hard to get used to living in an empty house. It was 2 am and I still couldn't get any sleep. I thought about Sonic again, how he looked at me. " _I hope to see you again soon, Karamatsu"_

His words played over and over in my head.

And without even realizing it, I fell asleep.


	2. Blue Jeans

**Chapter 2: Blue Jeans**

 _Blue jeans. White shirt._

 _Walked into the room, you know you made my eyes burn._

 _It was like James Dean, for sure._

 _You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer._

 _\- Lana Del Rey_

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

 _Karamatsu was running away as fast as he could. He had forgotten about who he running from long ago, all he remembered was red. Everything turned crimson around him and nothing made sense anymore. All he knew was that he couldn't stop running._

 _There was somewhere he needed to be, someone he needed to save, and someone he had to escape. Karamatsu tripped on tree roots. He was suddenly in a forest. No longer was his sight blinded by red, but by the darkness that enveloped the heavily-forested woods. The forest was completely empty, save for him and the palpable silence that suffocated the place._

 _Suddenly: movement._

 _A flash of red._

 _Panic rushed over Karamatsu and he took off running again. As long as He was still hot on his tail, his loved one was in danger. _

_They were all in danger. And yet he couldn't stop loving him. He was psychotic- and yet he adored it.  
He stopped running and turned to face him. They were face to face, slowly inching closer. Karamatsu decided to take the first step and rush forward. They united in a passionate kiss._

 _' I'm doing this to save you... Sonic. '_

* * *

Karamatsu awoke with a start, cold sweat dripping from his forehead. What exactly did he dream last night? He couldn't remember much: the color red, the taste of familiar lips... and Sonic. He shook the dream from his mind and got ready for work. After a short shower, he approached his wardrobe to decide what to wear for the day.

Blue jeans, leather jacket, white shirt. James Dean style. He felt being a Rebel Without Cause today.

As he headed to the kitchen he checked the time: 7:04 a.m. Enough time to make a small snack and still make it to work by 7:30. Karamatsu stared at the lone chair at the table before taking a seat. A rush of loneliness enveloped him, followed by the familiar tinge of regret. Oh, what Karamatsu would do to have breakfast with his family again, but he knew it was too late for that; he had made his choice.

A lot had changed ever since he decided to leave home. He was no longer as narcissistic or vain as before, he avoided anything too flashy as well. Nonetheless, he still dressed with style. Responsibility was a must for his new lifestyle, and he became much more organized-but that's not saying much. He had paid his bills moderately on time with other small part time jobs in the past, hopefully the flower shop would help him earn a little more money. Not only that, but he felt his perspective on love had also changed...

After breakfast, he quickly rushed over to work. He opened the door and was met with Naomi, the owner of the flower shop. Naomi was a tall, slim woman of 24 with short hair and bright green eyes. She had a charming personality and was always very nice to Karamatsu. When he explained his situation and the need for a job, she hired him right away. It was only the second day and yet she greeted him with a warm smile a plate of cookies. "Good morning Karamatsu Darling, would you like some cookies I brought today?" Chocolate chip cookies, he couldn't resist himself.

"Thank you Naomi-san"

"Oh please, just call me Naomi, I insist."

The clock hit 7:30 and so the work began. Karamatsu began making bouquets and flower arrangements galore, each with different meanings. Freesias and Alstroemaria with a few Statice for friendship, different arrangements of roses, Gladiolus, Heather, and Hydrangea for mothers or sisters. Also, Tulips for marriage proposals.

He worked non-stop as he decorated the flower bouquets with ribbons and put them in beautiful flower vases or baskets. Once in a while, he would wonder if anyone would ever give _him_ flowers that had a special meaning too. Karamatsu sighed at the thought. If only Sonic would-

"Karamatsu! Darling! Time to take a lunch break!" Naomi interrupted his thoughts as she called from the other room.

He headed to the cash register and took out his lunch from the mini fridge under it. "You should stay for today and have lunch with me Karamatsu. And if you'd like we can also talk about the new flower shipments we're getting" Naomi looked slightly nervous as she asked and there was the slightest hint of a blush adorning her cheeks, but Karmatsu didn't seem to notice. He just smiled and replied, "Sure, why not!"

Then, it happened.

So far, the day was normal and completely ordinary...but nothing stays ordinary when _he_ shows up.

 **Karamatsu POV**

My back was turned to the door when I heard it. The small tinkling sound of the bell that indicated we had a customer. The sound was enough to interrupt Naomi and my conversation, and at any other time we would have been glad to hear it- had we not been on our lunch break.

Irritated, I turn and speak, "Sorry sir, but we're on lunch brea-"

It was Sonic. Whatever it was that I was about to say dissolved in my mouth.

He looked just as perfect as yesterday. Too perfect. Did this guy have any flaws?  
 _"Great, what do I do?"_ I thought. Sonic looked almost as nervous as I did for a split second, but then he smiled and approached me. I felt like prey, and Sonic was the hunter. One word from him and I would get on my knees.

"Karamatsu, right? I'd remember that face anywhere." I was shocked, Sonic actually remembered who I was? My heart felt like beating out of my chest. I replied as non-chalantly as I could, "Ah, yes and you're Sonic right? What brings you here? You do know we are on our lunch break." I pointed behind me to Naomi, who was reheating her bowl of Oden. Sonic lowered his head to the ground and then he looked back up at me with those deep emerald eyes. I searched his face for any inconsistent features only to find none. Every single part of him was perfect.

"Actually, I came here to see you." Sonic replied.

Naomi choked on her drink.

Had I heard right?

"Naomi, could you please give us a minute?" I asked. "Sure thing Darling." she answered back. I never realized that she left the door the tiniest bit open.

"So Sonic, what brings you here?" I asked. "I came here to make up for yesterday as promised. By the way, those flowers you gave me are simply stunning, I guess I'll have to come by more often for more" Sonic said as he winked at me. I blushed, feeling truly appreciated, "It's nothing really, just a few peony and lilacs." I quickly answer. He seemed to contemplate my response. "Oh yes, the perfect mix of bashful, youthful innocence. Well, you sure know how to pick them, though I do prefer _Fleur de lis."_ Once again I was completely amazed. _He knew the meaning behind flowers? and French? Was there anything he couldn't do?_

 _"_ So you know different meanings for flowers?" I asked. "Of course, I specialize in all _sorts of things._ " He whispered into my ear. I shivered, not only because of the whisper, but because of how close we were. I was leaning against the flower shelves and Sonic was leaning against me. This would have been the part of the movie when the protagonist (me) turns around, grabs the love interest by the hair and kisses him passionately and they magically out of nowhere end up in a bed. Sadly, I like to play hard-to-get, it's time for a challenge. "I guess if you're as good as you say, you wouldn't mind help around the place a bit" I say as I purposely make distance between me and him. Sonic notices this and smirks. "As long as you're here, _ma petit fleur_ I would work here everyday."

I quickly turn my head to hide the blush that creeps up my face.

"S-So, how did y-you want to make up for the f-f-flowers?" I stuttered out. Sonic seemed to remember what he had come for. "Oh yes, I wanted to know if you'd like to have a go out for a drink? Are you available this Friday?"

I wanted to squeal like a giddy fangirl, but I'll leave that to Choromatsu. Instead I simply reply, "Sure whenever you'd like." Sonic's face seemed to light up, which made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. "Great Kara, I'll pick you up right after work, when is your shift over?" "At 6p.m."

"6 p.m. it is.I'll come by and visit you tomorrow as well. Until then, Kara." I walked him to the door, and I could have sworn he whispered _"Parting is such sweet sorrow~"_ and like that, he vanished in a blur.

"Until then, Sonic. My Romeo."

That was the second time I saw Sonic the Hedgehog.


	3. Reprise

**Chapter 3: I would wait a million years**

 _Blue Jeans, White shirt_

 _Walked into the room I know I made your eyes burn..._

 _I will love you till the end of time_

 _ **I would wait a million years**_

 _Promise you'll remember that your mine..._

 _-Bastille (reprise)_

 **Author's note: It's probably a little late to say this but im just gonna say it now so people don't hate on me**

 **Disclaimer: I don not own any characters from Sonic X or Osomatsu-san**

 **And I do not own any of the song lyrics written here. However I do own Naomi, and a few other Ocs that I'll add :)**

* * *

 **Sonic POV**

Flashbacks about my tortured past flooded my mind, but just the mere thought of Karamatsu soothed it all.

It was him.

It had to be him, I would have no other.

I realized that as I made my way to the flower shop to see my dear Karamatsu again. There he was, in his blue jeans and leather jacket. The way he arranged the bouquets with such passion an inspiration made my heart soar.

That lady Naomi watched us as Karamatsu and I talked, but it didn't matter to me. The only thing that mattered was that Kara and I were now talking to each other.

Sharing.

Bonding.

I wanted to stay with Kara forever, just talking and never having to go away.

But I knew it wasn't possible, not after all of _that_ happened.

I ddin't want to get Karamatsu involved in all of this. I need to keep my identity low profile for just a few weeks more. I couldn't imagine what would happen if she found out I was gone.

I left the flower shop completely enthused about the fact I'd finally been able to ask Kara out for a drink. With a little hope, this could turn into a lot more than it is.

 _'But I'll have to be patient, since it does seem like he wants to be won the hard way. Had he wanted to be with me right away, he would have kissed me at the flower shop.' I thought._

The mere thought of Karamatsu's lips on my made my whole body shiver in the best way possible. He was very mysterious, yet sweet and full of excitement. And he _really_ seems to like to challenge and tease.

It was decided, Kara was going to be mine whether he wanted to or not. He was an orchid that floats in water, delicate and beautiful. ' _If only I could be the water he floats on'_ I thought.

i sighed mentally and realized I hadn't been this happy in a really long time.

Not even with _her._

But that was long past, now I had a new life and a new beginning.

It was time to forgive and forget.

If that was even possible. Sometimes I wished Shadow was still here to tell me what to do. Without even realizing it, I had begun to cry.

 _'_ _I hope you come around soon, Kara. Save me from my loneliness'_


End file.
